


CAN WE REWRITE THE STARS?

by N52Silver



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Manga, Pokémon Games
Genre: F/F, F/M, Games, M/M, Manga, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N52Silver/pseuds/N52Silver
Summary: Silver is now getting back on his feet and is pursuing the Title of Champion against Lance. But for now he is stuck with another yet training sessions with Lance like before in order to sharpen his skills and give him the edge to beat Lance in the Indigo Plateu. Will his the stars align themselves perfectly for Silver? Or They have other plans for him. Whichever it is .. IT AIN'T GONNA BE A PLEASANT ONE.





	1. Dragon Master Saturdays

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hi guys! This is actually my 1st time making a fanfic story or a story for that matter so please bear with me if my story writing is pretty sloppy that the point of the story is pretty messed up along with the number of errors and lack of vocabulary because I’m not really that knowledgeable on the English language, heck I’m not even that knowledgeable on my own mother language, So if you guys managed to see errors that needs correcting pls tell it to me ASAP so I can do a better job on my proceeding chapters :D.  
Sooo yeah ... This story is rated M sooo expect a lot of shit to go down xD ... I will not be putting any warnings on the proceeding chapters if something graphic is about to happen cause that would take away the element of surprise. So yeah, I’m already placing the warning early on so your fault if you wandered off into things you shouldn’t be in xD

Also in this story Silver is 18 years old and Lance is 24 years old. This story takes place several years after the 2nd coming of Team Rocket. This is a mash-up of the game and manga verse soo expect that their history here isn’t that 100% accurate. Sooo yeah ... enjoy the Story xD  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


~SILVER’S POV

“ PRRRAAANGGGG! “  
A loud sound of bottle getting smashed echoed around the room followed up by a continuous sound of rock music got me sitting up on my bed early in the morning.  
“ Ugggghhh! Morning already? “ I complained as I grab my pokewalker immediately shutting it down. I took another glance back at my pokewalker to check on the time and it says 7:00 in the morning.  
Apparently every Saturday for the past 11 months at exactly 8:30 in the morning, I started paying Lance a visit to train my pokemon inside the Dragon’s den again.  
We train the whole day hoping that it would give me the edge I need to beat his ass and be the next Pokemon Champion.  
Well hopefully, cause I’m still like a hundred years too early to take him on, as I remember his defeat from Gold about 5 years ago, Lance lay lowed for a month just to return in the Pokemon League as Champion once again after decimating Gold’s entire team.  
Knowing that stubborn Gold, He went back for a rematch thrice just to end up getting his entire team smoked out by Lance before giving up, well that’s how I see it since that idiot never showed his sorry ass again back in the Indigo Plateu after his third loss in a row.  
Speaking of Gold, I never heard anything from him after that loss. Heh, must have already quit pokemon battling and just settled up with that girl that has gravity defying hair named Crystal.

I found myself giggling at the thought of Gold getting owned by Lance before stepping down my bed and and making a short trip towards the Bathroom to wash myself up before I make breakfast for myself and my pokemon.  
As I head out towards the kitchen from the bathroom I opened up the drawers placed above the kitchen sink to get a stock of pokemon food I bought from the market and five metal plates from the bottom drawer.  
As I walk out of the kitchen still holding the food and plates, I took a quick trip back to my bedroom to call out my Weavile who is peacefully sleeping at my bed, as I walk my way towards her and reached the edge of the bed, I immediately raised my right foot to nudge her and wake her up.  
She made a purring and yawning sound as she stretched out her body before opening her crimson red eyes towards me.  
“ Breakfast’s ready “ I told her before turning my heels towards the exit. The moment I open the door a fast gust of wind passed me by coming from inside my room.  
I quickly chuckled as I watch my precious Weavile head out towards the edge of the forest in front of the apartment building I’m currently living in.  
It’s a decent apartment in Goldenrod City at a cheap price, plus it’s near from the forest I train on sometimes and from my workplace which is at the Goldenrod dept. store as a clerk for selling trainer goods.  
As I walk down from the 2nd floor of my apartment towards the edge of the forest I immediately put down all 5 plates and evenly placed Pokemon food in it.  
“ Ok guys, Breakfast time! “ I yelled as I toss 4 pokeballs up in the sky causing them to pop out sending white jolts of light towards the ground revealing 4 of my Pokemon which are Feraligatr, Crobat, Houndoom and Tyranitar. 

As they face their plates and are all ready to gobble up their food, I immediately raised my hand to halt them from doing so and proceed to look at the tree next to us where Weavile is seen stretching up her body at the tree branch.  
We made eye contact as I gave her the signal to get down and eat with the others to which she complied and immediately went down to join the gang.  
I quickly made my way back to my apartment room to cook something for breakfast. Opened the fridge and took out a piece of egg, a cup of rice and 2 bacon strips, turned the gas stove on and proceed to fry it.  
As the food is getting fried I set up a plate on the kitchen table I took from the drawer below the kitchen sink and went back to cook my breakfast.  
As I finish frying up my meal and served it on the dining table I quickly sat down and enjoy my breakfast of the day.  
The moment I finished eating up my meal, I heard my front door open up. Looks like they already finished eating as I saw Weavile holding up 5 plates and gently placed it on the kitchen sink before hopping into my lap.  
I immediately chuckled as I gently stroke her head causing her to purr.  
“ Ready for another round of training inside the Dragon’s Den? “ I asked her to which she responded with a sound of approval.  
“ Ok then, Why don’t you go and join up with the others as I fix things up from here “ I told her as she jump out of my lap and made another cheerful sound of approval before leaving the room.

After tidying things up in the kitchen, I made my way towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed up.  
As I opened up my wardrobe, I took out a red Shirt that has a Superman insignia in the middle along with a black track pants. Wearing a shirt with a Superman insignia on it never fails to make me feel confident on things as well as the psychology of making me look and feel strong, strong enough to take on anyone, Not to mention, It’s one of my favourite franchise.  
I then took a pair of socks from the bottom drawer to wear and put up a pair of sneakers with a colour combination of black, red and white where Black is the base colour with patterns of red and white to match my attire.  
I closed my wardrobe and proceed to check my appearance on the mirror attached on the wardrobe door.  
I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath before exhaling and making a battle pose where I lift both my arms at torso level and curled my hands into fists.  
“ Okay! “ I let out a battle cry before going outside joining the others.  
“ Time for another round of training inside the Dragon’s Den guys “ I told them cheerfully as they reply with a cheerful battle cry.  
I took 4 Pokeballs out from my belt and returned all 4 of my Pokemon except for Crobat. I patted his head before telling him to fly me to Blackthorn City’s Dragon’s Den.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I arrived and landed down at the Den’s entrance I gave Crobat a pat before returning him inside his pokeball. Shoved back his ball back at my belt and took my pokegear out of my pocket to check the time. It’s 8:43 am.  
“ FUCK “ I cursed under my breath knowing that I’m 13 mins late and Lance is probably gonna chew my ear out again.  
I sighed heavily before making my way towards the opening of the Den.  
But before I could even take a single step inside the Den I heard someone grunt behind me causing me to flinch and turn on my back immediately facing a certain big muscular redhead wearing a black tank top and black jogging pants holding a bottle of water.  
Judging by the number of sweat beads sliding down his body especially around his forehead, he’s been WARMING up the entire morning while I’m still taking my time inside my apartment.  
I smiled at him awkwardly as I greeted him a good morning. “ G-Good Morning Lance “  
“ Morning Silver, You’re 13 mins late “ He greeted coldly as we made eye contact.  
“ What? It’s only 13 mins, If this was a college school I would still have 2 minutes left before I get marked “ I tried to retort.  
He sighed heavily as he placed one hand on his right eye before speaking sternly. “ That’s not the point Silver, judging by your attitude and lack of discipline on simple things, your goal of beating me and taking the Title of Champion away from me would just only be a dream for you and it will stay as a dream if you won’t put up any effort in yourself.”  
I tried to open my mouth to say something as a comeback but nothing would come out but air and inaudible words.  
I immediately looked down at my side feeling my face somehow heat up as he stare me down.  
“ I- I’m sorry for being late “ I managed to spurt out causing my face to flush up real quick. Damn, I really hate admitting that I’m wrong from time to time especially to this idiot in front of me or anyone at the matter.  
Silence fall upon us for a few seconds that felt like minutes for me before I heard him chuckle lightly as I see his figure walk towards me feeling a hand on top of my head causing my face to burn up even more.  
“ Well, Mistakes were made, you can only learn from it from here on out “ he commented heart-warmingly as he brushes up my hair causing me to swat it away immediately as I look him up in the eye with a face as red as my hair.  
“ Cut that out idiot! “ I snapped back at him.  
He just chuckled back at me as he walked past me. “ C’mon Silv, You don’t wanna be any more later than this “ He added as he continued laughing to himself.  
“ Idiot “ I muttered again under my breath as I turned on my heels and followed up behind him towards the Den.

“ Ok, send your entire team out so I can check any progress from them “ He said the moment we reached the huge arena like isle in the middle of the Den as he turned on his heels causing him to face me.  
I nodded at his instructions as I let all 5 of pokemon out of their pokeballs.  
Lance eyed all 5 of my pokemon for a few seconds judging them as he think of an answer, trying to come up with a conclusion on how well my Pokemon is taken care off after our last session.  
“ Can’t say you made zero progress from our last session “ He commented monotonously causing me to raise an eyebrow.  
“ What’s that supposed to mean? “ I asked him in annoyance.  
“ hmmmm? “ He replied as he glanced back at me standing behind my party. “ I’m just saying that you need to train more, Though I don’t think you’re in much of a hurry taking my title away from me “ He added as he chuckled at himself earning a glare from me.  
“ Isn’t that the point of paying you a visit every Saturday so you can train me? “ I retorted in annoyance.  
“ True ... But you also need to learn how to train your own pokemon at your own free time ... But it seems you’re taking it at a slower pace “ He shot back as he examines my Weavile causing my annoyance to grow more, making it harder for me to resist punching his annoying face.  
He glanced at me again snickering as he opens his mouth “ Though, I don’t see anything wrong if you take things slow. As the old saying goes, SLOWLY BUT SURELY “ he added making me quite confused on how to react, thinking if I should get more offended or not.  
As I space out frowning, trying to think if I should feel offended or not, I felt a hand touch my head causing me to jolt up.  
As I look up I saw Lance looking at me with a bright smile on his face causing me to blush instantly and look at the other way. Arceus Dammit! I have no fucking idea why I’m feeling like this towards this idiot of a dragon master.  
“ Then again, I don’t think the SURELY part works for you in this case “ he added smugly with a huge emphasis on the surely part causing me to lose 100% of my patience and straight out just punched him across the face .  
“ Are you going to train me or are you just gonna chew my ear out berating me the entire day cause I’m sure as hell would rather train alone all day today than hear or see your annoying face all day Mr. Champion who is Leagues above me! “ I retorted as I feel a huge raise in my voice causing me to crack in between lines.  
I feel my face heat up as I try to face him with pained cold silver eyes but I still try to make it look like it’s trying to shoot heat vision through his eyes.  
Signs of weakness shouldn’t be seen by others if you don’t want them to exploit you and tear you apart. These words from my dad echoed around my ears as I try to put up a front towards Lance.  
“ I- I don’t mean to-“ Lance tried to apoligize but I immediately cut him through.  
“ Cut me the apology, I’m not even hurt to begin with, and what you said is true so there’s nothing for you to be sorry about “ I snapped at him huffing at him trying to make myself look strong even though I’m legitimately hurt and pissed.  
“ You know I was just joking Silver “ He added pleadingly trying to evaporate the tension building in the air.  
“ I know, Now can we please get back to business as usual? “ I shot back coldly. Personally I just want this day to get over with, finish this training session and hit the sack.  
He tried to open his mouth to say something but just decided to shut it up as he sighed hard scratching his head.  
“ Okay, Line your pokemon up in the middle of the arena, We’re going to begin our training now “ He responded somehow sounding both frustrated and defeated.  
“ We’ll be maxing out the potential of your Pokemon depending on where they excel the most “ he added as he waved me to come and group up with my Mons.  
“ About damn time “ I complied as I try my best to hide the smirk creeping up on my face as I managed shut Lance up. I don’t usually win word wars with him but when I do, it feels really good inside.  
“ Heh, serves you right “ I muttered under my breath as I wave at my Pokemon to follow me in the middle of the arena lining them up before the training begins.  
As the training commenced, Lance instructed me to start with Weavile as we try to improve her speed and attack potency. Lance sent out his Dragonite and his Aggron that he got when he went to hoenn for a visit and caught an Aron at Dewford cave.  
“ Ok Silver I’m going to instruct my Dragonite to keep firing any attack towards your Weavile, be it physical or special, from here on out, you need to instruct your Weavile to dodge all incoming attacks and land a hit towards my Aggron. Do you copy? “ Lance instructed clearly.  
I nodded at his orders and proceeded to wave at my Weavile to come in front as my other party Pokemon watch from the sidelines.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ alright Weavile use Ice punch at Aggron! “ I ordered Weavile as a kickstart of the training  
“ Dragonite use slash! “ I heard Lance ordered his Dragonite to come and get Weavile.  
“ Weavile jump up high in the air! “ I immediately instructed Weavile as she leapt high above the air.  
“ Now use your quick attack to reach up into Aggron fast and dive him with an Ice Punch!“ Weavile complied as she uses her quick attack to dive at Aggron faster as she reach out her fists aimed towards Aggron’s face.  
But a huge beam ran across Weavile’s back causing a huge explosion in the air where my Weavile was currently at mid air causing me to flinch in surprise.  
“ What the?! “ I managed to spurt out as I watch the ball of smoke fade out from the area where my Weavile was hit.  
As the smoke clears completely from the battlefield, I saw my Weavile grunting from the ground as Lance’s Dragonite is holding down my Weavile to the ground causing my eyes to widen.  
“ Too slow Silv! “ I heard Lance yell from the other side of the arena grinning causing me to get infuriated even further.  
“ Weavile use icicle crash in your area! “ I immediately ordered my Weavile to keep Dragonite out from pushing her down to the ground to which she quickly complied.  
Weavile punched the ground with her free icy hand causing shards of ice to be quickly tossed upwards creating a mist in the air that sent several huge icicles that came crashing down in the area Dragonite and Weavile was in.  
Dragonite managed to dodge it early, but thankfully Weavile did too at the last second causing her to stumble up on the sides.  
As Weavile is getting on her feet, I saw Dragonite charging back with a Dragon Claw.  
“ Ok weavile use Double team around the area “ I quickly instructed Weavile as she proceed to move quickly causing mirror images around the arena circling around Dragonite and Aggron.  
Dragonite cancelled his attack and flew up immediately as he opens his mouth charging for a hyper beam aimed at the ground.  
“ Now Weavile!, Use Ice punch immediately towards Aggron while Dragonite is still charging up for his hyper beam! “ I quickly instructed my Weavile as she immediately sprinted towards Aggron jumping in for an Ice Punch uppercut.  
She was about to close the gap between Aggron’s jaw and her fist when a huge beam came down hitting Weavile directly at her sides causing a massive explosion mid air as her body gets thrown immediately at the sides of the the arena knocking her out immediately in the process.  
I stared down at her fainted body wide eyed as my brain is trying to process the outcome of the match. I bit hard as I walk up towards my Weavile lifting her up from the ground and carrying her into my arms as I walk back to my Party.  
“ You did good Weavile, I’m sorry that you got hurt because of my incompetence “ I told her as I put her down on the ground next to my Party trying to feed her a Sitrus berry that I took out from my pocket.  
As my Weavile finished gobbling up the Sitrus berry that I gave her, she immediately forced a smile on me despite her roughed up state as she makes a somewhat cheerful cry somehow trying to reassure me that all was fine.  
I just smiled back at her as I stood up and turned on my heels to face Lance who was watching me intently from the other side of the arena.  
“ Feraligatr, you’re up “ I told my Feraligatr as I made eye contact with Lance causing him to raise an eyebrow.  
“ Ok then, Your feraligatr will be doing the same objective as Weavile did “ Lance instructed me coldly as he readies his Dragonite and Aggron once again.  
We continued on with this training up to my last Pokemon. Sadly, all failed to keep up with the objective that Lance had instructed.  
My Feraligatr, Crobat and Houndoom failed to lay even a single finger towards Lance’s Aggron due to that annoying Dragonite of his.  
And my Tyranitar failed to tank incoming hits from both Aggron and Dragonite. He didn’t even last 10 mins.  
It was very frustrating how I’m still leagues below Lance despite the work and effort I put up with my Pokemon just to get decimated by Lance once again.  
As I sit down beside my Pokemon trying to analyze what I did wrong from our previous battle with Lance. I felt a light nudge from my forehead causing me to flinch and immediately look up towards the perpetrator.  
It was lance handling me a bottle of water.  
“ Thanks “ I muttered under my breath loud enough for him to hear.  
“ How you feelin? “ He immediately asked me as he crossed his arms staring down at me.  
“ Fine “ I muttered as I open the bottle of water and took a swig at it.  
“ Well you did better today than last time “ He commented at me.  
I don’t know if he’s being sarcastic or what but that line caused me to chuckle a bit.  
“ Yeah? What difference does it make? I still got owned by you in the field. “ I replied back.  
He was about to open his mouth to say something back at me but I cut him through before any words could escape his mouth.  
“ You don’t need to sugar coat things trying to make me feel better, I can handle the truth that I just suck yet again today just like before “ I added as took another swig at the water bottle emptying it completely this time.  
“ Silver .... I was just trying to lighten the mood “ He replied back causing me chuckle yet again.  
“ You don’t need to “ I answered back coldly this time causing him to let out an exasperated sigh as he scratch his head before he sat down behind me quickly pulling into a hug causing me to flinch and flail to immediately get out.  
“ What the?! What do you think you’re doing?! Let go of me! “ I yelled at him as I try to flail around trying to break free.  
But alas, my efforts to break free was proved to be futile to this idiot of a brute as he already locked me into a bear hug forcing me to just accept my fate and let him hug me out from behind causing a tint of red on my cheeks as I look away from him.  
“ Now that you’ve calmed down, Why don’t you try to listen to what I’m about to say. “ He cooed at me.  
“ And what would that be? “ I muttered back at him as I felt his chin rest on top of my head causing me to flinch yet again.  
“ You know Silv, you can’t just expect for results to just appear out of nowhere, You need to be patient about it as you continue working out on your weaknesses, It’s a never ending lesson. The fact that you lost today yet again proves that you still have a lot to work on, but that’s ok. Today’s loss is Tomorrow’s advantage. Do you really think that I became the champion of both Kanto and Johto overnight? I also lost many times before I even got hired as an elite four and later on became champion. I believe that you have the potential to be the next champion, but just not today, But you’ll get there eventually. I’ll be waiting for you up there in the Indigo Plateu once you’re ready. “ Lance answered back with his soothing calm voice causing me to flush violently as I feel my heart beats faster out of nowhere leaving me speechless for a minute.  
Dammit! This guy and his speeches, I hate it, and I hate him! Look at what he did this time, Now I’m having trouble trying to hide my already flustered face as I try to suppress it.  
“ I know that already, you don’t need to remind me “ I muttered back receiving a chuckle from him.  
“ Of course you do “ he answered back as he proceed to stroke my hair causing me to flinch as I turn my face around to see him.  
“ What are you- “  
“ Hush now “ he quickly interrupted me as he placed his index finger on top of my lips causing me to stare at him with wide eyes.  
He chuckled yet again before opening his mouth. “ Just relax Silv, I’m not gonna eat you “  
I quickly averted my gaze towards the ground in front of me as I sent out a sigh of defeat. “Fine“, I muttered.  
“ Tho, not that I can’t do it right now “ He teased at me as it sends jolts throughout my body feeling my head to heat up real quick.  
“ Ahahahaha, I was just joking, Arceus your reactions are cute “ He teased again as he pulled me in closer into a tighter hug where our cheeks would squeeze in together causing me to flail hard pointlessly since his hold is strong I could hardly flail.  
“S-Shut up! “ I snapped at him as I try to bury my head to his forearms trying to hide my embarrassment.  
I heard him snicker again as he slowly relaxes his hands on me releasing me from his tight bear hug causing me to just sit back on his stomach as we both relax from the warmth of each other.  
“ Wow, how time just flew us by “ Lance muttered behind me causing me to jerk up.  
“ What do you mean? “ I asked him curiously.  
“ Try looking up the sky “ he replied as I try to follow the motion of his head looking up in the sky. It was already starting to get dark outside as we gaze through the huge hole above the cave ceiling.  
It was quite a beautiful scenery, how the dark and light tries to fight over each other for territory. The clash between the night stars and the afternoon sky, it was a pretty sight and from the looks of it, both of us are enjoying the warmth of each other’s company as we try to gaze the skies above us.  
It felt like hours has passed as we watch the afternoon sky disappear and get over swept by the nightly stars. We continued on watching until I saw and felt something jump quickly on my lap that caught me by surprise. It was my precious Weavile.  
She immediately curled up on my lap before letting out a yawn. I smiled at her as I proceed to stroke her head causing her to purr.  
I looked at my sides and it seems my pokemon and Lance’s are also resting comfortable as they watch the night stars shine above us.  
It was quite a peaceful night for a change unlike the previous Saturday nights with Lance after training.  
It was all just casual goodbyes or bitter goodbyes. Since sometimes, miscommunications and the heat of the training causes us to blow everything out of proportion causing a huge stir between the both of us.  
But tonight, It was one of those nights that I didn’t expect nor imagine would pop up. Somewhere deep inside me, I want these types of nights to continue forwards. But I really can’t say that to him now do I?  
But still, the thought of it crept a smile upon my face as I let out a soft giggle causing a reaction from Lance.  
“ What’s so funny? “ He asked confusedly.  
“ Nothing “ I just answered back casually as I dug my back behind Lance’s body and continued on staring at the sky.  
I heard Lance cough up a chuckle as he wrapped around his arms around my belly and hummed a lullaby. It was a pretty good lullaby as the tone matched the silence of the night.  
I just sat down there listening to his lullaby as I slowly close my eyes feeling his warmth around me.  
“ Will the stars be so kind to align itself perfectly for my future?. “ I asked myself inside my mind as I started feeling my eyes getting heavier every second passing us by.  
Because of his stupidly soothing lullaby, I find it harder to fight my drowsiness so I just decided to just shove my back on his body making myself comfortably warm as I close my eyes, totally ignoring the fact that our skin are already touching each other.  
I gave it a pass just for tonight since it was totally his fault for making me feel comfortably warm and sleepy under the embrace of his big muscular arms and his stupid lullaby.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay! That ends the 1st chapter of the story, Sooo what you guys think? xD  
I’ll be including a lot of characters from here on out so expect a lot of them showing up on the future chapters so stay tuned xD. I will also be including some characters that are not from the pokemon world ( I won’t be telling you guys on who these guys are and some of them are OCs just for this story). I hope you had fun reading this story! :D  
P.S The lullaby Lance was humming was the same Lullaby May was humming back on the Pokemon movie Jirachi The Wish Maker and Silver’s alarm clock music was the famous theme song of Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Emotion Pokemon

~SILVER'S POV

I got woken up by a loud clanging of metal coming from a distance. It sounds like some sort of pans or other metallic tools.

As I slowly wake up, I found myself comfortably sleeping on a huge couch with a blanket on top of me. As I try to scan the room with my eyes, things are starting to get clearer to me yet still foggy as to I'm still half asleep at the moment trying to process things up.

" Where am I? " I asked myself half asleep.

" Clang! " I heard another sound of metallic tools hitting each other from a distance to my left behind the couch I'm sleeping in causing me to flinch sitting up straight.

As I sat up, I quickly caught a scent of a delicious food getting cooked coming from my left side. As I turn my gaze to my left, I saw a big arc leading towards the kitchen based from the tiles and the fridge being visibly seen from my position, not to mention the scent of food getting cooked.

" Fuck, I must be inside Lance's house " I quietly mumbled under my breath as I slap my forehead hard for such a stupid move. I must have accidentally slept at the warm arms of Lance while we were relaxing inside the Dragon's Den gazing through the skies above us.

I quickly shove my hand and inside my pocket taking out my Pokegear to check out the current time. It's 9:11 in the evening. Shit, I must have slept for a good 3 hours inside Lance's living room.

I better go see Lance and bid him goodbye, It's embarrassing enough that I slept under his arms during our sky gazing and then getting carried to his couch with a blanket on is too much.

I immediately jumped out of the couch, folded the blanket and neatly placed it on top of the couch.

I made my way towards the kitchen to meet Lance and apologize for any inconvenience I had caused him and to quickly bid him goodbye before it gets any darker and later outside.

As I entered the kitchen, I quickly saw him with his back facing me, standing in front of a stove shaking a pan trying to cook something.

As I walked up towards him, I noticed both his head and ears immediately perk up causing his head to turn around taking a glance at me.

" Oh, So you're finally awake " He casually said as he continues flipping up the food that he was trying to cook.

" How long was I asleep? " I immediately asked causing him to just let out a slight chuckle.

" About 3 hours or so " He replied nonchalantly. " Why? "

I was about to open my mouth to reply back but he quickly cut through me.

" Was your sleep cut too short? You can always continue on your slumber upstairs on my bed " He said as he let out an innocent chuckle wiggling his eyebrows towards me.

" No " I coldly dropped on him immediately as I glare him down with eyes that can pierce through daggers.

He just whistled before opening his annoying mouth again. " Not a surprising answer " He snickered.

" Anyways, I was just about to tell you that I'm going home right about now, so yeah, goodbye. " I quickly dropped on him as I turned on my heels making my way outside the kitchen but before I could even get out off the kitchen, I was suddenly stopped on my tracks when I felt someone grab my left hand.

I quickly turned around causing me to face a certain annoying redhead.

" What? " I asked sternly.

" Not so fast little red, I cooked something for dinner for the two of us while you were sleeping on the couch " He replied with an annoying grin on his face.

" No " I immediately answered coldly.

" Are you sure? " He asked me as he lowered his head towards me. " I just cooked 2 omelette rice for the two of us " he added.

I immediately looked at him in the eyes as I squint my eyes on him.

" Fine " I replied as I let out a defeated sigh.

He let out a slight chuckle as he ruffled my hair up. " You're such a kid " He commented causing me to send daggers on his way.

" I AM NOT! " I shot back at him as I watch him walk back to the gas stove waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

I walked towards the dining table sitting on one of the chairs there with an annoyed face as I watch Lance prepare our food. But seeing how Lance is still trying to cook our dinner, I took the initiative to prepare the dining table as I took out plates, forks and spoons out of Lance's kitchen drawers placing them on the table before sitting on one of the chairs again watching Lance intently.

It didn't take too long before Lance walked towards our table placing freshly cooked rice omelettes along with freshly cooked veggies on both of our plates. " thanks for fixing the table up Silv " He beamed at me.

I just shrugged at him as I watch him go over one of the kitchen drawers taking out a bottle of ketchup before returning back at me squirting ketchup over both our omelettes on a curvy pattern.

He then sat in front of me clapping his hands as he let out a wide grin. " Well then, Bon appétit" He said sheepishly as he started taking a slice of his rice omelette.

" Bon appétit " I muttered under my breath as I proceed to take a slice off my omelette taking a bite out of it.

As I chew down on my food I happen to glance at Lance looking at me somehow waiting for a comment from me based on how he look at me anticipating something.

I just gave him a slight smile as I finish up swallowing my food. " Where did you learn how to cook? " I asked him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

" Why? " He asked.

" Well, I didn't know you were a pretty good cook " I answered back causing him to smile back at me.

" Well, judging by my family standards and also along with the elders of the Dragon's Den, cooking good food is a requirement for both me and Claire during our training back on our childhood. " He answered back.

" Why am I not even surprised " I commented as I let out a soft chuckle somehow causing Lance to perk up smiling at me.

" What? " I asked him as I raised my eyebrows on him.

" Nothing, I just didn't expect you to smile and laugh on little things like those " He pointed out.

Well, he was right at some point but I don't know, It might just be his bright aura rubbing off on me or I just genuinely find what he said funny but anyways, I just somehow find Lance funny sometimes even when he first took me in and trained me inside the Dragon's Den a few years back when both me and Gold was still on each other's throats as we try to be the best trainer of Johto.

Speaking of Gold, What's that idiot doing right now? I asked myself as memories of our travels and encounters throughout the Johto and Kanto region flashed before my very eyes. From the very moment I stole my first Pokemon back in Prof. Elm's lab to our last meeting back in the Indigo Plateu when we fought one last time before going on our separate ways.

I was immediately taken back to reality when I felt something hit my nose causing me to yelp and flinch back to my seat as I cover half of my face with both hands as I try to look at the perpetrator in front of me. It was Lance.

" What the fuck Lance " I hissed at him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

" Well, you were so focused on something that you're already making funny faces that I just couldn't resist to troll you, especially when you can't even be bothered by me tapping my cup with my spoon " He answered back chuckling.

" What were you even imagining about? " He added.

" None of your business apparently " I shot back at him as I took another slice of my omelette shoving it on my mouth.

" Alright chill " He just sighed scratching his head as he took another slice of his omelette.

We ate our dinner in silence after that sudden little outburst of mine. Seriously, the fuck does he care about what I'm currently daydreaming about, he's too fucking nosy. I thought to myself as memories of Lance starts flooding my mind making me remember our times together before.

I remember parts of our company where we would both argue and fight and be on each other's throats especially our first few months together after I left Gold in the Indigo Plateu several years back, then theres those times where we would run to aid each other in a pinch to being in peace with each other's company enjoying every moment of the fun things we did especially moments where normal people would start questioning our sexuality due to how close we are from time to time figuratively and literally.

What even is our status anyway that we kept doing shit like this like were some sort of a love couple. It's very annoying. I thought to myself as I angrily took another slice of my omelette.

" What? " I heard him say in some sort of a shocked tone out of the blue causing me to look up on him meeting his crimson eyes.

" Wat? " I confusedly replied as I try to figure out what shook him momentarily.

I stared him down with a confused look but was immediately taken a back as I saw his facial complexion go down looking like he just lost something dear to him, I don't know why but his facial features tells me that he was somehow hurt.

Well scratch that 'somehow' part, He genuinely looked hurt.

" Silver... " He managed to spurt out despite his hoarse sound causing me to flinch.

" L-Lance? .. " I quickly replied back hoping to get further answers.

Ok, honestly this is somehow freaking me out and I don't know why, but I just feel that something's about to go down and it ain't gonna be a pleasant one.

" About what you just said ... " He finally spoke up causing me to get all tensed up preparing for anything he's about to throw at me.

About what I just said? The fuck is he talking about?

" About us ... About our status " He added causing my lungs to stop inhaling oxygen all of a sudden. I felt my heart started beating faster as I felt my head starts feeling light. It felt like everything was crumbling down before me as I stare at him wide eyed.

What the fuck?! Did I seriously just say that one out loud?! This is BULLSHIT!, I cursed at myself as I immediately looked down biting my lips hard, avoiding his gaze at me as I try to calm myself trying to think my way out of this mess.

But part of my mind told me to stand my ground, telling me that maybe Lance do like me and since I liked him too, Maybe it's not really that bad of an idea to take the leap and try to establish a label between the two of us. I thought to myself as I sat there still heads down.

It felt like hours where the two of us are in that position where I'm shyly looking down on the kitchen floor tiles while I can see lance from my peripheral vision staring at me.

Shit Silver, What did you do this time?! I cursed again at myself as I close my eyes hard but I immediately opened them up again in shock when I heard a chair move causing me to flinch.

I tried to look up a bit to take a look at Lance's original place but he was no longer on his seat but right beside me standing.

I felt one of his hand pat my head as he let out a sigh. " I- I didn't know things like that have crossed your mind, I- " He paused momentarily before speaking up again. " I'm sorry Silver "

I felt a stinging sensation inside my body, I don't know why I'm hurting like this all of a sudden, Last time I felt like this, on this level of intensity was when my Dad, Giovanni left me when I was still a kid, Why?, Lance isn't Giovanni so why am I feeling shitty all of a sudden? I asked myself as I try my hardest to not falter in front of him.

" You know Silve- "

" No it's fine, It was my fault in the first place, you don't need to apologize " I immediately muttered loud enough for him to hear cutting him through his tracks.

I looked at him and forced a smile. " You know what, Let's just forget about this conversation, What I said was just an accident since I wasn't thinking straight a while ago cause you infuriated me. " I tried to kill the topic so I can no longer hear anymore of his excuses.

" Say, Where did you put my Pokemon while I was asleep? " I immediately asked him preventing him from continuing on with his barrage of questions and excuses.

" I don't know, They are probably outside the house playing with my pokemon after eating dinner not too long ago, and I placed their pokeballs on the glass table beside the couch you were sleeping in " He responded.

" Thanks for the food, we really appreciate your generosity " I immediately thanked him forcing a smile before walking pass through him towards the glass table and towards the door.

I sprinted towards the glass table taking my pokeballs with me before turning my heels towards the door.

But halfway towards the exit, I felt a strong hand grab my arm causing me stop on my tracks. I quickly looked at the person behind me. " What? " I asked innocently.

" Silver, I didn't mean wha- "

" I know Lance, you don't need to explain things to me, I'm already a grown man " I replied with a slight chuckle escaping my mouth as I forcefully let go of his grip as I make towards the door opening it.

I felt Lance grab my arm again halting me from my tracks.

This is bad, I'm already at my limits here, I can no longer contain the tears and frustration building up inside of me, I need to get out of here fast while I still have control over my emotions.

" Silver, I think you misunderstoo- "

" WEAVILE! FERALIGATR! " I screamed immediately startling Lance in the process causing him to let go of his grip giving me the opportunity to sprint away a few feet between Me and Lance.

"I immediately saw my Weavile and Feraligatr appearing out of nowhere from the bushes scurrying towards me as they stood in front of me somewhat glaring at Lance protecting me from from him. The two of them somehow felt my aura and decided to immediately act as a wall between me and Lance. And I love them for understanding my current state.

" I'm sorry Lance " I managed to spurt out at him as I notice Crobat, Tyranitar and Houndoom scurrying towards my location with confused and worried faces.

I gave Tyranitar and Houndoom a reassuring look before sending them back to their pokeballs.

As I was about to take 2 more pokeballs out of my belt for my Feraligatr and Weavile, I saw 3 Dragonites appear out of nowhere landing in front of Lance who seem to act like bodyguards as they stare at me intently.

" Good bye Lance " I said once again forcing a smile quickly returning Feraligatr and Weavile to their respected Pokeballs as I quickly held unto my Crobat instructing him to bring me to a certain place and fast.

He Immediately nodded in a confused and worried state as he flew me towards the thick dark jungle surrounding the infamous Lake of Rage leaving Lance behind in front of his house in Blackthorn City.

The moment we reached one of the dark parts of the forest I immediately hopped off my Crobat and landed on the ground as I pat Crobat in the head giving him a reassuring look before sending him back inside his pokeball.

I let out a heavy sigh slapping my forehead hard as I feel frustrations surging out of my body.

" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! " I cursed under my breath in frustration as I walk up towards the huge tree next to me punching it hard repeatedly.

" FUUUCK " I screamed again loudly as I hit the tree one last time with every inch of my strength in frustration before tackling the tree with my back slumping down to the ground slowly as I dig my face on my knees.

I felt a surge of tears coming out of my eyes as I pathetically cried under the tree I'm currently sitting on.

I really hate myself right now, why did I even make the mistake of saying shit like that? And not to mention, expecting Lance to somehow respond with a different answer. I don't even know why I'm feeling shitty like this. This shouldn't even be a big deal.

STUPID AND PATHETIC. I cursed at myself again as I hug my knees tighter as I continuously release streams of tears out of my eyes crying pathetically under the tree I was in that felt like hours.

" Raaa " I heard a soft voice coming in front of me causing me to face the creature in front of me with bloodshot eyes.

" Raaa " It let out another soft voice as I try to adjust my eyes towards the small creature in front of me. It has a white colored dress like thingy with its head covered with a green cap like thing that has a huge red knife looking thing coming out of it.

It only took me a second to found out that the creature was a Ralts.

" What do you want? " I asked the curious little creature in front of me. " Leave me alone "

But the Ralts shook it's head and walked up towards me looking me up with concerned eyes " Raaalts? "

" What's your problem? " I asked the little creature.

But the little creature just raised one of it's hands wiping away the tears sliding down my cheek as it lets out a cheerful cry. " Raaaalts!~ "

I was taken aback by the sudden interaction of the cute creature in front of me causing me to smile back at the said creature. " Concerned are we? " I asked her as I pick her up putting her on my lap.

" Raaaalts! " She chirped happily causing me to release a slight chuckle. " Course you are "

I wiped out the remaining tears from my eyes sniffling from all the crying I have been doing from the past hour.

" Ok I'm done crying now, you can go back to your home now, no need to waste anymore of your time comforting me, and besides it's already late at night, Kids like you shouldn't even be awake at this kind of hour. " I told the little creature in front of me as I forced a smile towards her.

But she just gently shook her head and hugged my neck as she gently release out a yawn. " Raaalts~ " she chirped before lying her back on my stomach comfortably positioning herself as she gently close her eyes.

I just let out a sigh as I smiled at her stroking her head. " Oh well, It can't be helped ", I gently stretched out my arms to hug her before letting out a yawn.

" Goodnight Ralts " I told her as I slowly close my eyes positioning my back on the bark of the tree behind me.

Ok! I finally finished the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it :D

I hope the story wasn't rushed and isn't jumbled up because while writing the story I ended up scrapping the original storyline I had in mind and went on with a different route. And I don't know why I kept doing that! DX

But anyway thanks again for reading my fic :D


End file.
